


RAINBOW

by psychoticauthor (pschotichauthor)



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, I JUST WANT SUWA TO HAVE SOMEONE, REALLY FULL OF DRAMA, Romance, SUWA IS AN ANGEL, Suwa Protection Squad, just a series of bullshit huhu, post-manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pschotichauthor/pseuds/psychoticauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story that tells the story of Hiroto Suwa on his last year of high school. The story centers on him and an OC - Fujiwara Ami - and their struggle in finding their places in each other's hearts. (Post-manga setting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RED

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing a fanfic wherein Suwa is the male lead and he gets close to a female character (an oc). I JUST WANTED SUWA TO BE HAPPY; LIKE HE DESERVES LOVE AND HIS OWN ROMANCE! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ON THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO~ This is Psychoticauthor and I'm back with a new fanfic~ This is a fanfic for Orange (TAKANO Ichigo) which centers on Suwa, because I love him and he deserves someone... HE DESERVES TO BE HAPPY! Please, please, please try and read this fanfic~ And comment if you like it, quite okay, or meh ~

The school bell rung. Classes were already done for the day while club activities were just starting. But in a now empty classroom, her eyes roamed around as if they were searching for something that was not there. She reached for the pockets of her skirt and a rustling sound made by the contact of her fingers with the pieces of paper kept on both of the pockets echoed throughout the room. She let out a long quivering sigh as she crumpled the papers. She crumpled it so hard as if she was trying to crush the paper into dust. But she knew she couldn't. She took them out of her pockets and placed them on her table, stared at them, and wondered what she should do to get rid of them.

Because in the spring of her 18th year, she received a letter from the future. Two letters from two _future her._

_..._

 

Dear Ami,

On the 26th year of our (your) life you'd start to regret the things you didn't do back when you were in high school. Things like telling your grandpa that you love him, or lending your brother the reference book he wanted to borrow, or giving your handkerchief to the guy with a chestnut brown hair who was crying near the shoe lockers.

You'd regret it every time you see him with the girl of his dreams while carrying their baby on his arms. You'd regret it because you can see the sadness in his eyes because of the regrets hidden behind them. Ami, by the time this reached you, he already lost his best friend, two years ago, and you had the chance to take away his pain, but you chose not to. You chose to run away because you thought that the person he needed wasn't you, but maybe... he needed someone like you.

Please, Ami, save him from this sadness.

Your future self.

...

 

Dear Ami,

On the 26th year of our (your) life you'd start to regret the things you didn't do back when you were in high school. Things like talking to your parents about the divorce, or consoling your brother over his heartbreak, or giving your handkerchief to the guy with a chestnut brown hair who was crying near the shoe lockers.

You'd regret it every time you see him with his group of friends, and how he smiles as he looks at his two friends (they look like a couple to me~). You'd regret it because even though you see him smiling you know that deep down he is hurting. Ami, by the time you read this, he already lost the girl he loved two years ago, but you had the chance to take away the pain of losing the love of his life, but you chose not to. You chose to run away because you were afraid of the feelings that could sprout from the interaction. You were afraid that someday he would leave you.

Please, Ami, save him from this sadness. Save yourself from the regrets.

Your future self.

...

 

Ami slammed her hands on the table to calm her body that was shaking from all the emotions that were consuming her. She was feeling skeptical, anxious, but for the most part, she was afraid of what the letter told her. She knew she was still sane enough to not believe that a letter could be sent to the present from the future but as she stared at the letters in front of her without any return address on them, heart started to beat faster.

"Calm down, Ami!" She hissed at herself as she grabbed onto her arm to keep her body from shaking. _This is just a prank._ She kept on repeating the thought in her head – a mantra to make herself believe.

"Fujiwara-san?"

Ami clumsily hid the letters under her desk and looked over her shoulders. "Yes?" _Chestnut brown hair._ "Hiroto-san?"

"Are you okay?" He asked as he went to where his desk was and grabbed what looked like his notes.

"Yeah," she nodded as she felt cold sweat trickled down her throat. She gulped.

Hiroto-san nodded, smiled at her, told her to take care, and left for his club's practice.

But before he could leave the premise of the classroom she called his attention. He tilted his head and smiled at her while he waited for her to speak.

"Are you okay?" She wanted to slap herself for her idiocracy.

The boy laughed. And it sounded deep and sweet in her ears. "Well, aside from soccer practice that is wearing me out these days… I'm doing fine. Why? Do I not look okay?"

She shook her head no. "No, no. It's just that…" she gave her table a short glance and looked back at him. She sheepishly smiled, "Nothing. Good luck with soccer practice, c-ca-captain."

He gave her two thumbs up and a flustered smile. "Thank you, class rep!"

When she could not see his back anymore, Ami took the letters from under her table, folded them, and whispered to herself, "I hate this sort of pranks."

...

 

Ami grasped her bag, her head was down as she walked behind the fence of the soccer field while the soccer club was going at it with their practice. She was on her way home – the letters were now in the pocket of her bag. She kept walking as the shouts and cheers of the people surrounded her, but stopped on her tracks when she heard a certain deep-and-sweet voice that came from the field. She scanned the field and saw the target of her interest running, headed towards the goal, he was dribbling the ball on his feet. Her hands tightened their grip around the strap of her bag when she saw Hiroto-san kicked the ball towards the goal and she let out a small squeal of victory when the ball went in.

"Woah! Suwa is getting better and better in soccer, huh?"

"Kakeru too."

Two girls laughed and started to tease the girl with a brownish chestnut hair. "Stop being biased, Naho!"

The girl blushed, "S-stop that! I'm not biased…"

"No, no! We get it Naho, Kakeru's your boyfriend so you have the right to brag about him!"

"But give Suwa some credits too!"

Ami sighed and resumed her tracks while the laughter and teasing and the sound of the soccer club's practice were muffled by the blasting of music that came from the headphones she plugged on her ears.

...

 

 _Why did I forget about the homework! Good thing I was still in town!_ Ami scolded herself as she briskly walked back to school to get her notes from the classroom. She passed by some guys of the soccer club that were headed home.

"Did he already go home?" She mumbled to herself as she scanned the group of rowdy high school guys. Ami felt her cheeks flushed. "Why am I thinking about that guy!"

The image of Hiroto Suwa that smiled at her flashed before her eyes for a moment and that made her blush some more. Ami let out a small grunt of disapproval that echoed throughout the empty corridor of the building, even the small thud from the door when she slid it open sounded like it was slammed open. She shrugged off unnecessary thoughts and proceeded to get her notes from her table. When she had safely put it inside her bag she made her way out of the classroom, closed the door as silent as possible, and walked in the deserted hallways that echoed her every step.

When Ami got to the lockers and was about to put on her shoes, she heard a sniff coming from the other side of the shelf. She suddenly felt chills crept on her shoulders and debated on whether or not she would take a peek on who was the person (or entity) that made the sound. She gulped, took a small and quiet step towards the other side of the locker, her hands were tightly grasping the strap of her bag – _that was her hobby._

Another sniff. Ami almost jumped off her feet. She peeked.

A guy with a chestnut brown hair greeted her field of vision. His face was buried on the palm of both his hands. Ami could feel the sadness that came from every sniff he made and, somehow, she could empathize with what he was feeling. She slowly walked towards where the guy was sitting, opened her bag and rustled through its contents, and when she found what she was looking for she leaned in with a hand on her knee.

"Hiro– Uh…"

The guy looked at her.

"I mean… Suwa-kun, want to use my handkerchief?"

Her free hand was outstretched to him as she offered him a red-colored handkerchief. As red as the color of pain and love.


	2. ORANGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami's household and a blushing Suwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO~ This is Psychoticauthor and I'm back with a new chapter for this fanfic of Orange (TAKANO Ichigo) which centers on Suwa! It's because I love him and he deserves someone... HE DESERVES TO BE HAPPY! Please, please, please try and read this fanfic~ And comment if you like it, quite okay, or meh ~
> 
> and I haven't edited it yet, it's fresh from my imagination so if there's anything wrong uhhh tell me on the comments *kyun*

If red was the color of love, then orange must be the color of a love that was slowly fading into nothingness.

When Ami was still a kid, her favorite color was orange, because for her it was bright and pretty and it was the color of the setting sun – a color of another day to come. But in a lot of occasions, the kids on Ami's class always teased her for liking that color; never was there a day when they did not tell her that orange was a wannabe color red.

Ami knew now that the color orange was not a wannabe color. She knew and believed that it was its color of its own. But still, she could not help but thought of it as the color that represented a _dying love_ or an _unrequited love_.

"I'm ho–"

"I'm sick and tired of this marriage!"

"You think that it's only you who's having a hard time?"

"Are they fighting again?"

Ami almost jumped off her feet when she heard the voice of her brother from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw her brother removed his shoes and put them on the rack. The shouting of their parents could be heard clearly at the entrance and both of them sighed at the same time when they heard a plate thrown on the floor and broke.

"How many plates has that been?" Her brother scratched the back of his head and patted her head gently before he proceeded upstairs. "Let's buy later after I finish changing, okay?"

She nodded and said okay in a small voice.

"Ami!"

It was her mother.

She went to the kitchen and saw on the floor broken pieces of a plate, her father sitting on his usual chair in the dining area, and her mom just behind the kitchen counter.

"What?" Her voice was filled with irritation. _Here we go again, was what were running on her mind. "Are you going to tell me that you're going to get a divorce?" She had a hunch._

__

When she wasn't able to get an answer from her father because he averted his eyes when she looked at him, she turned her attention to her mom who looked taken aback. But just like her father, her mom did not look at her eyes and just stayed silent while she washed the plates.

__

"You know what?" Ami sighed in resignation. "You keep on fighting, on breaking things, on spouting hateful things to each other! You keep telling us that you will get a divorce but you guys never get one!"

__

"This time it's for real," her father placed a piece of paper on top of the dining table.

__

Ami eyed the paper for a second before she made her way towards it, her every step were heavy. Of course, she knew what that was and for her, it was not something new. She had seen one of those ten years ago when her parents decided to end their marriage for the first time.

__

Junpei, her older brother, begged them not to, _"for Ami's sake, please try and get along with each other"_ she remembered him saying as he hid her behind his legs.

__

Ami took the completely filled-out divorce form from the table and looked at it closely, her hand trembled a little which she tried to stop by gripping the paper tightly putting pressure on her palms. They stopped shaking.

__

"I don't know what love is," her voice was calm but deep inside she was afraid of the thought of her family falling apart. "And I don't know how to maintain a family when love is no longer there. And I won't tell you to keep on being together if you two can no longer stand each other. B-b-but –"

__

Ami slammed the paper on the table and furiously wiped the tears that started to spill from her eyes, she wanted to stop the tears but she couldn't and soon she found herself wailing in front of her parents. She tried to continue what she was saying but only incoherent words in between sobs were escaping from her lips. _She did not want her parents to split up_.

__

At the kitchen, Ami's sobs and some loud and hurried footsteps were the only sounds that could be heard. Junpei stopped right behind the trembling body of her crying sister and pulled her into an embrace while he covered her head with his arms.

__

"I won't beg you two anymore. I am old enough to take care of my sister. If you want to split up then go ahead, but heaven knows you two love each other more than anything. And heave – no, I know that you two treasure Ami more than anything. You guys choose, stop being paranoid and jealous over each other's co-workers or split and lose both of your kids!"

__

Ami could hear the loud throbbing of her brother's heart, she knew that like her, he was also afraid of losing their parents – of their family.

__

"Let's go, Ami," Junpei held her hands and pulled her into the hallway, to the entrance, put on her shoes for her, and led her outside.

__

When they were already a few blocks away from their house, he stopped pulling her and wiped the tears off her eyes and cheeks. And laughed.

__

"Why are you laughing?" Ami asked and swatted her brother's hand away.

__

"Ah… well, the Ami I knew in school is a girl who is serious and who is as cold-as-stone. But now, you're crying so much!" Junpei kept on laughing.

__

She jabbed her brother on the stomach enough to shut him from laughing. "A teacher shouldn't laugh at his student's problem! A brother shouldn't tease his sister just because she cried over her parents wanting to get a divorce!"

__

"Yes, yes. But a student shouldn't jab her teacher on the stomach!" He caressed the part where Ami hit him and pretended to have been hurt badly. "Now you need to compensate for the damage you have cost my beautiful body!"

__

"Shut –"

__

"Class rep? And… Sensei?"

__

Ami's body froze on the spot and felt her cheeks heated up when an oh-so-familiar deep voice called out to her and her brother from behind. She did not turn nor looked at him, she just stood there her face painted in red.

__

"Suwa-kun! Fancy meeting you here," her brother smirked at her before he left her with Hiroto Suwa standing just few feet behind her.

__

"Ah, well, I just bought some drinks in the convenience store."

__

Ami felt the stare that Suwa had been giving her back since before but she knew that her face was still looking like a tomato that was why she tried her best not to give him any attention.

__

"What were you two doing here? Don't tell me –"

__

She knew what Suwa was thinking and before he could utter them she cut him off. "Just so you know we're siblings! So, whatever you are thinking is wrong!" She almost bit her tongue from how fast she spoke.

__

There was no answer. She shut her eyes then slowly turned to face Suwa and with one eye she peeked at his face. His cheeks were puffed! He was holding back his laughter!

__

She let out a sigh of relief while she opened both of her eyes. Suwa burst into laughing. He was laughing so much that he had his arms support his stomach.

__

"What's funny Hiroto-san?" Ami tried to regain her composure and acted as if they were in the classroom where she was known to be serious and unfazed.

__

Suwa kept on laughing for a good ten more seconds before he stood up straight and wiped his nonexistent tears. "No, uh, it was just that you were so frantic trying to explain what you and sensei were doing and I haven't seen you like that before."

__

Ami did not say anything. And the atmosphere became sort of awkward.

__

"Uh… you know… I know that you and sensei are siblings. Well, technically, the whole class knows." He smiled at Ami, a smile that reached his eyes – the kind of smile he always had whenever he talked to the people important to him – people like Naho and Kakeru.

__

"Cute…" Ami smiled at him, her heart was noisy from the thumping it was making because of Suwa's angelic smile.

__

And just like that, both hers and Suwa's face started to turn bright red. Ami because she just called Suwa, a guy she rarely talked to, cute, and Suwa because he was mesmerized of her smile after she complimented him.

__

Suwa looked away when their eyes met while they awkwardly laughed at their situation.

__

"You're much cuter!"

__

His blush became brighter and brighter – _so bright like the color orange._

__


	3. YELLOW

Ami was taken aback when she found a sunflower sitting on top of her notebook which she left open when she went to take a bathroom break. She picked it up and brought it closer to her and saw the brightness of its yellow pigments.

The yellow of the flower before her was so bright that it made her smile that she even tried to smell its fragrance even though she knew it didn't smell anything at all. But for her, it smelled like spring and that made her smile grew even wider.

Ami tried to hide the flower behind her back when someone entered the classroom – it was Suwa. She gave him a small nod as a sign of acknowledgment and fidgeted when the boy smiled at her. She blushed and continued on fiddling with the flower on her hands.

"What?" Suwa smiled curiously at Ami.

She shook her head as if telling him that it was nothing.

"But you're hiding something behind you?" His tone was really curious.

Ami giggled before she brought out the sunflower behind her and fondly looked at it. "This was left on top of my table," she smiled sheepishly at Suwa, "this is my fave flower so I just feel extremely happy."

"Who left it?"

"I don't know?"

Suwa went closer to where Ami was. "Maybe your secret admirer? May I?" He asked while he took the flower from her hand.

Ami burst out laughing when she heard the word "admire". _No one's crazy enough to have taken a liking to me._

He stared at her and chuckled because she couldn't seem to stop laughing. "What?" Suwa brushed away the strands of Ami's hair that fell on her face, pushed them behind her ears, and put them in place using the stem of sunflower.

She touched the sunflower and smiled at him even more. "Nothing. It's just that you say funny stuff sometimes."

Suwa sat on the edge of the table behind him, "What stuff?"

"Admirer and stuff," Ami sat on her own table.

"What's funny about that?"

Ami hummed as she looked over her shoulders and watched the students on the school ground as they went their separate ways. "I don't think anyone would like me, Suwa-kun."

"You're not confident in yourself?"

"More like, I'm not confident that the person who likes me will like the real me," she returned her stare at Suwa, an awkward smile was now plastered on her face.

Suwa challenged her stare. "What is the real you, class rep?"

"You don't have to know," she jumped on to her feet and jokingly flicked his forehead.

"But –"

Ami laughed. "No buts."

Suwa sighed in resignation and ruffled Ami's hair. "Okay, but I do know that you love sunflowers and that it's not hard to like the real you."

…

Suwa remembered the first time he noticed the class rep who was always on her own. He went to the library to get a reference book for Kakeru. His best friend went to Naho's house because the girl was down with a fever, so, he offered to get the book for him instead. And when he arrived in the library, he was a bit creeped out because no one was inside and the silence was making those static sounds like in the horror movies he always watched. He was on his toes and reaching for the book on the top shelf when he heard someone crying. Suwa almost tripped and fell on his back but good thing that he was able to balance himself. He clutched his hand right above where his heart was – _he was so not prepared for horror stuff to happen to him_.

"Uhm… hello?" He cautiously asked as he took a book out of the shelf and he took a peek at the other side. He saw a black-haired girl who was sitting on the floor and was leaning against the shelf that was separating them.

The girl tilted back her head to look at him from below. He saw that her eyes were kind of puffy as if she was just crying a moment ago.

"Yes?"

She tried to hide the book she was reading but Suwa was able to catch a glimpse of it, "The Story of the Sunflower That Lost Its Color" was the title of the book and it looked like a children's photo book.

"Oh, nothing. I was just shocked to hear someone crying when I thought there were no one around," he scratched the back of his head and awkwardly laughed.

"I wasn't crying," she retorted in a dignified tone while she got up from the ground.

Suwa gave her eyes a second glance, "Right?"

"Anyway," she dusted off her skirt, "what do you need?"

Suwa remembered Kakeru's reference book and resumed on taking it from the top shelf. "I need this –" he tiptoed and stretched his arms to reach the book but to no avail he failed.

"You do know that we have a ladder for high shelves, right?" The girl was then pushing the said ladder towards where he was.

He planted his feet firmly on the floor and took the ladder from the lady while he laughed at his stupidity. "I forgot!" He further laughed at himself.

"You know, Hiroto-san, I didn't take you for the dumb type," she leaned against the shelf as she watched him climbed the ladder.

"You know me?" He was now able to take the book without stumbling on his own feet.

She sighed. "Thank you for not knowing your own class representative!"

He looked at her dumbfoundedly. "Oh, right! Fujiwara Ami-san?"

Ami nodded. "Well, I don't mind. But you, on the other hand, everyone knows who you are."

Suwa was now off the ladder and was inspecting the book. "Hmm?"

"You're the captain of the soccer club, so…"

He nodded. "But I'm not popular."

"You are," she stretched out her hand to him. "Give me the book, I'll check it out for you."

He gave her the book and followed her towards the counter. "You're part of the library committee too?"

"I love books," she sat on the chair behind the counter and took the library card off the book.

Suwa looked back to the shelf where he found her and agreed in a humming tone.

"Here you go," she slid the book towards him.

"Thank you!" Suwa chirped and went on his own way. But before shutting the library's door closed he turned to Ami once again, "See you tomorrow, class rep!"

For the first time, she blushed.

…

 

Ami remembered the day she first learned of Hiroto Suwa. It was when she had not yet received those letters from the futures.

On her last day of her second year, she encountered a group of first year girls that were chatting in the hallway the second years. She was on her way home from taking her stuff from her soon-to-be-previous table and was not expecting to see lower years there. She stopped for a moment and was about to tell them off when she heard them talking about some guys from the class next to hers.

"Aki-senpai is so handsome!"

"Yeah, but doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

They chorused their disappointment.

"How about Kakeru-senpai?"

"He has Naho-senpai though?"

"Eh? But isn't Naho-senpai the girlfriend of Captain Suwa?"

Ami cleared her throat when she saw the subject of their gossiping was on his way towards them. The group of girls scurried away, they passed by the soon-to-be captain of the soccer club whom they were talking about a moment ago.

Ami flinched when she felt the hair on her body stood up when he walked passed her. He was with his best friend, Naruse Kakeru, and they were talking about going out during the vacation. She stared at Suwa's back and wondered how he could still be friends with the guy who stole the love of his life away.

Everyone knew about the love triangle between those three and how Suwa was the one who let go. She pulled her stuff closer to her body and frowned at the guy's bravery. _Is he brave when all he ever did was to not fight for the girl he loved?_ For Ami, loving someone was supposed to be about fighting for them over and over again until you can no longer fight anymore. She shook her head. Her parents kept on fighting for each other, _it's because they love each other, right?_ She asked herself.

Ami sighed. She went home.

…

 

They remembered the first time they sat down and talked with each other. It was after practice, Ami went back to school to get her notes, she found Suwa near the shoe lockers and was crying. She gave him her red handkerchief. He asked her if she could listen to him. She agreed.

And for the first time, she felt a connection with someone. They haven't really talked much before but as she sat beside him on the floor and listened to all his woes and blues she realized that _maybe letting go is a huge part of loving someone._

For Suwa, as he talked away all the pains he was hiding inside to someone he rarely knew, he learned that _maybe moving on is a huge part of finding someone new._

And for those two, tomorrow's sun would be the brightest yellow.


	4. GREEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is psychoticauthor~ and I'm back with the 4th chapter of RAINBOW! We are nearing the end of this story and I just want to explain how the time flow of the story works Well, it's quite fast-paced, the chapters are not focused on sweet stuff that couples do when they date but more on the small things that connect them and build their relationship.
> 
> To all of you who keeps on supporting this work (and me) even though I rarely update and when I do, I update shitty stuff, thank you! Thank you so much! If it were not for you guys, I would have stopped writing altogether.
> 
> Well, anyway, let us proceed with RAINBOW chapter IV: GREEN.

The train arrived ten minutes late. Suwa who was starting to become anxious from waiting let out a sigh of relief when he finally stepped on the inside of the train car. His mind instantly flew in to thinking of the person he was going to meet for that day, he scratched the back of his head when he got reminded of the possibility that _she_ could be at their meeting place already – maybe 30 minutes early. He clicked his tongue when he realized that the train ride would take him more than 20 minutes and that would mean that it was possible that he would be making _her_ wait for more or less an hour. When the train jolted in motion, Suwa almost fell forward, good thing that he was near the closed doors and was able to support his frame with his arms.

"Uhm…"

It was then that Suwa realized that there was a girl in front of him – no! The girl was between his arms, and they were in an awkward position. It was also at that moment when he realized that it was Naho!

"Suwa-kun!" The awkward look in her face suddenly changed to a knowing smile. She even waved her hands as if she was greeting him a hello.

When the movement of the train became smoother, Suwa took his hands away from both sides of Naho's head. He was extremely nervous because of the distance they had but he had no choice but to stick close to her because of the huge number of people inside the train which restricted him from backing off. Suwa cleared his throat in an attempt to get rid of his nervousness-slash-embarrassment. "Hey!" was all he could muster.

He heard her giggle.

"Hey to you, too!"

He smiled at her sheepishly while he looked at her from head to toe. _She looked cute_. "Uhm… you look cute! Are you going on a date with Kakeru?"

Naho smiled and a hint of red found its way on her cheeks. "He wanted to buy a new pair of shoes."

"And you're going to accompany him?"

Naho nodded. "He wanted me to choose one for him."

Suwa laughed and ruffled her hair. "Such a sweet girlfriend Kakeru has!"

Naho jokingly swatted his hand away and pouted at him. She gave his outfit an once-over – he was wearing a light blue button-up shirt and ripped skinny jeans. She teasingly smirked. "So who?"

"What do you mean?" Suwa averted his eyes from her expecting ones.

"You are going on a date, too!"

He coughed. "No!"

Suwa heard Naho let out a disheartened hum but he did not fall for the trap. In his mind he wanted to keep that day for himself. He wanted to treasure whatever it was that was between him and _her,_ and in order to do that he should keep it for himself for the time being. Silence befell Naho and Suwa and it became a little bit awkward – the latter started to think back to the time that everything started to become awkward between him and Naho.

"I'm sorry…" he heard Naho whispered.

He turned his attention back at her. "Why?"

Naho looked dejected when she spoke again. "Because I hurt you. And because of that we become awkward when we are alone together. I don't know, Suwa-kun. I'm sorry."

Suwa sighed and lightly flicked her forehead. "You know… when you apologize to me about hurting me it feels like it was wrong of me that I liked you. I was happy the whole time that I was in-love with you, Naho. And believe me, when you chose Kakeru I was even happier. And I'm really happy for you two. So don't show me that sad and apologetic face! Okay?"

His heart melted when her face softened and he could not help but cup her face on his hands. He caressed the wrinkles that formed at the side of her eyes. "Don't be sad for me, okay? Be happy because I still have my best friends with me and nothing bad happened!"

Naho let out a satisfied sigh and she beamed at him while looking straight into his eyes. "Thank you," she mouthed, unable to speak.

"Thank you, too, Naho." Suwa smiled back at her and he felt like a huge thorn got plucked from his heart. He examined her features and burned in his memories the girl he once loved dearly, and he could honestly tell himself at that moment that he no longer felt anything for her. He had no regrets. _It's really good bye now,_ he thought to himself and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Naho was surprised from the act but nevertheless she felt reassured that everything between her and Suwa were now in their right places.

The train arrived at Suwa's stop. He left Naho inside the train car because she was still two stations away from her stop. Before the doors closed between them, she called out to Suwa.

"Enjoy your date with class rep!" And she waved him good bye.

Suwa could only raise his hand to gesture goodbye, and when he could no longer see Naho nor the train he started to walk towards where this _class rep_ was. With every step that he took he was determined to meet _her_ ; his pace started to quicken with every step. He wanted to see _her._ He wanted to. Suwa's heart started to beat faster and faster with every thought of _her_ that passed his mind.

Suwa saw the clock tower – the hour and the minute hands aligned to 12. It was already noon, they were supposed to meet at eleven in front of that very tower. When Suwa stopped right in front of the tower, he scanned the place, looked at each and every one of the people there, but he could not seemed to find _her_ among the crowd. His steps were huge as he roamed around the place trying to find her. _What if she left already?_ But the thought escaped his mind when he saw a familiar short-haired girl crouched under a big green tree at the side of the park. He made his way towards her and suddenly guilt washed over him when he saw _her_ caressing her feet. _She_ must have been standing in front of the tower the whole time he was making _her_ wait.

"Ami!" Suwa called out her name and she flashed him a sweet smile when she looked up at him.

She almost lost her balance while she was getting up, good thing Suwa was quick enough to catch her. His arms were hugging her body to support her while she tried to find her balance. And they were quick to break away when they realized that their bodies were already touching.

"Sorry," Ami looked at the luscious green grass beneath her feet.

"No. I'm sorry," Suwa looked at the abundant green leaves of the shade they were under.

There was silence after that but not that awkward kind of silence – silence between them were always the good kind of silence, as if full of understanding. The wind blew fresh air that tickled them to speak.

"It's a good thing that the weather is nice today!" Ami commented while she turned her attention away from the ground and back to Suwa.

The guy also looked at her and smiled in agreement. "I'm sorry for making you wait, Ami. I have no excuse."

Ami shook her head. "No, it's okay. The train must have been late, right? It always happen so no need to worry!"

"But I made you wait for an hour!"

"It was a good one hour of waiting. I got to observe people and got to relax under a big tree! So, honestly, waiting for you was worth it."

Suwa's cheeks suddenly started to feel hot and Ami noticed the tinge of red on his face. She was about to ask if he was feeling hot when she realized what she had just said. She started to get embarrassed too!

"No! No! No no no no! I'm sorry, Hiroto-kun! I didn't mean it that way," she tried to cover up what she just said. "Ah! Wait. No, I mean, you are worth it but uhm… yes –"

"Ami! It's okay, please," Suwa took a hold of her hands that she was using to cover her face. His hands were on her wrists and he put down both of her hands down to her side. He could not stop smiling. "Y-you see, I think you're worth everything too." He stuttered his confession.

Both of them started to blush all over but no one wanted to back down from staring at each other's eyes. When silence befell them once again, it felt like they could hear each other's heart beats. Suwa's smile reached up to his eyes, he let go of one of her hands and held onto the other. He laced their fingers together and firmly hold onto her. He cleared his throat and asked her, "So, where do you want to go?"


	5. BLUE

**HELLO! I AM BACK WITH THE 5TH CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC! It is fresh from the oven so there is still a lot of mistakes, but please enjoy reading it in as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am really sorry for the lack of updates~ I just graduated from University! And started working! I was so busy, I'm sorry~ Please forgive me and don't leave me!**

**Wuvyouguys!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**This is psychoticauthor!**

* * *

Suwa had been holding Ami's hand for quite some time now, the girl, however, could not decide if she would interlace her fingers with his or not. She was debating with the thought ever since he took her hand in his and guided her towards the amusement park – where, she kept on insisting, they would just hang out, nothing more or less. She was also being conscious of the nonexistent sweat running on her palm, which she believed he was noticing. But in all honesty, he did not and he just wished for her to lace her fingers with his. Suwa wanted to tell her, plead her, but he battled with the thought.  _I'll let her decide for herself_ , he thought, and so he waited.

Ami took a deep breathe, she nodded to herself,  _there is nothing wrong holding the hand of the man I like._ She was taken aback. She likes him?  _Since when?_ She wondered.

* * *

_She took a short break from studying and went to the rest room. It was already time to go home but she decided to stay in school, reviewing and doing their assigned homeworks. She thought that she was the only person in class that stayed behind but she was proven wrong when she saw that the classroom's door was slightly opened; she remembered clearly that she shut it close before leaving for a break! Unknown to her, she was tiptoeing her way back to the room. Ami took a peek inside when she could have gone to the classroom._

_She squinted her eyes when the setting sun's rays hit her vision, it took her some seconds to focus her eyes on the back of what seemed to be a male student… near her desk. Ami was about to go in and talk to the guy, make sure who he was or what he was doing beside her desk, when she caught his profile – it was Hiroto Suwa!_ But was he not with the soccer team?

" _Hiro…"_

_He placed a stem of a bright yellow sunflower on top of the notebook she left opened. Her eyes widened in confusion._ What is he doing?

"…ke you."

What?

_Ami was about to voice out her question when Suwa suddenly moved away from her table and hastily yet still careful he left the room. She tried to hide here self in between the doors so as not to be noticed by the boy. She was taken aback when she saw the sunflower sitting on top of her notebook. She picked it up and brought it closer to her and she saw the brightness of its yellow pigments._

_The girl's smile was so wide when she tried to take a sniff of the flower. She tried to hide the sunflower behind her back when someone entered the classroom – it was Suwa. She gave him a small nod as a sign of acknowledgment and fidgeted when the boy smiled at her. She blushed and continued on fiddling with the flower on her hands._

_They were talking about the_ mystery man  _who left the flower on top of her desk but all the while all she could think of was that the guy in front of her, Suwa, was the sweetest man she had ever known. She thought back to her parents who always fought, and wondered if ever she ended up with Suwa, would they also quarrel?_

You'll never know,  _the voice inside her head told her,_ unless you pursue this budding feeling inside your heart.

* * *

"Ami?"

She returned to reality and felt her cheeks get even hotter when she turned her head to her side and Suwa's face was inches away – looking a bit worried. She could only mutter a quiet and confused "yes" as a sign that she was listening.

"You've been silent for the past few minutes. Is everything alright?"

Ami nodded, but was still silent.

Suwa looked aroung and saw an empty bench near the vending machine; he tightened his hold of Ami's hand and carefully led her there. He asked her to sit and wait for him as he would buy her something to drink.

"Thank you," she exclaimed to his back and she saw him waved at her. She smiled to herself.

While Ami was waiting for Suwa to return, she took out the lunchboxes she made and laid them down on a handkerchief she set on the space between her and Suwa's bag. She took off the lid of the lunchboxes and put them to the side. She was checking if the décor of the food she prepared were still intact when she heard a gasp from behind her, she looked over her shoulders and saw that Suwa already got back – two bottles of tea in his hands.

"Did you prepare those?" His face clearly told Ami that he was genuinely amazed by her efforts.

"Yes," she smiled. "I hope I cooked them to your liking?" She was a bit nervous because she wanted to impress Suwa with her cooking but she had no idea how he wanted his food to be cooked like.

"Of course!" Suwa assured her without even trying the food made for him. "And you prepared all my favorites!"

Ami giggle in relief when she heard him say that what she prepared were his favorites – karaage, egg rolls, onigiri, dumplings, and macaroons.  _It was all worth it,_  she thought to herself.

"Let us eat?" She suggested and Suwa happily obliged.

Her heart was overflowing with happiness as she watched Suwa eating till his heart's content. He also made sure that she would eat her part, "So that you would not get hungry!" He commented.

She was already full just from seeing him happy with her, but she could not contain her blush when he took the last piece of kaarage and tried feeding it to her. When she insisted that he eat it instead he started coercing her by making weird-slash-cute airplane sounds that made her laugh. She later gave in and let him feed her the kaarage, which widened his smile even more.

* * *

" _Class rep! Let me!"_

_Ami stared at Suwa's towering figure as he took the eraser from her hand and proceeded in erasing the writings on the board for her. He was silent after that, but she felt that he wanted to say something else. The silence made her uneasy. However, she waited for him to speak again which she later realized would not come at all for he already put down the eraser and went back to where his group of friends were without even saying another single word._

_Ami let that go._

_It was afternoon that same day when she was tasked to clean the classroom together with another male classmate, which in her irritation was still not at the scene. Ami remembered that she reminded him during lunchbreak of their task to which the guy classmate agreed. She straightened her stance from leaning against the board when she heard footsteps in the corridor near the door,_ finally!

_The classroom door opened and the guy classmate, Aki, came in and shyly said his sorry for being late. Ami was not the type to get angry when someone already admitted to his/her mistakes, so she just told Aki that it was okay and they should start fixing the chairs and tables._

" _Class rep, uhm…"_

" _What?"_

" _To be honest, someone wanted to exchange cleaning duties with me," Aki confessed._

_Ami was confused but still asked who. To her bewilderment, Suwa entered the classroom, she did not notice that he was behind the classroom door – hiding._

" _Sorry, class rep, it was me." The guy sheepishly admitted while their classmate Aki left the room in a flash._

_She scrunched her eyes, "Why are you saying sorry?"_

" _Maybe you don't want to be with me?"_

Was that double meaning? "What? Nonsense!"

_Suwa smiled and let out a hearty laugh as if he was genuinely happy that she said that. No more words were said after that, the two proceeded with the cleaning and arranging of the chairs and tables as the sun sets between them._

_When everything was clean and orderly the way Ami wanted them to, she looked at Suwa who was busily looking at… her!_

_Ami became conscious of his gaze and tried to avoid when their eyes met, however, thru some unknown reasons she could not pull away. They battled, it was awkward, but just right._

_Suwa was the first one to break the silence, not the staring competition, "Ami…"_

_She hummed._

" _May you accompany me this Sunday?"_

" _What?"_

" _Go to the amusement park with me?"_

" _Is that a dat – sure, why not." She cut herself before asking if he was asking her out to a date, for Ami, she did not want to assume. She did not want to get disappointed. Nonetheless, she was extremely happy for the invitation._

_And so was he._

* * *

"You've been spacing out a lot."

The voice of Suwa and the comment he made snapped Ami back to reality. She really had been spacing out a lot,  _thinking of him_.

"It's nothing," she smiled.

"You did not want to come?" He was nervous asking the question.

"No! I really wanted to! It is just…"

"Just?"

She fidgeted in her seat, contemplating on what to say.

"Class rep?"

She did not answer.

"Ami?"

She blushed. "I was just wondering if this was a date… But! I know it's not. So, don't worry. I am not assuming anything."

Suwa let out a sigh of relief and laughed at her cuteness. "What would you do if this was a date?"

"What? What – I don't know," Ami saw him smiling widely. "Aish, don't tease me!"

"I'm not. Well, I am. But it's because you're just too cute for me."

She rolled her eyes at him and started packing their lunch boxes. Ami did not retaliate any further.

"Come on, class rep. I'm sorry for laughing at you."

"Yeah, yeah!" But she was not looking at him.

_She's avoiding my eyes!_  "Class rep…"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me?"

"No." She finished putting all the boxes inside her handbag.

"Why?"

"Just cause."

"Hey," Suwa grabbed onto her shoulders and made her look at him.  _She was pouting! This is a first!_ He could not help but smile.

"See! You're laughing at me."

He tried to turn serious but her cuteness was getting to much into him. "No, no. I am not laughing, I just find you cute."

Before Ami could say anything Suwa cut her off. "Look, Ami, me finding you cute is not me laughing at you. I'm just overwhelmed by the fact that you always show me different sides of you, sides that I don't see you showing anyone else."

"Like?"

"Pout? Get irritated? Blush?"

Ami blushed with the mere mention of the word.

"I'm just so proud of myself that I get to make the girl I like happy," he admitted.

She was silent. _Did I hear that correctly?_

After seconds of not hearing anything in return from Ami, Suwa started being conscious, too. "Uhm…"

He looked around and saw an icecream stall. "Why don't we get an icecream? What do you like?"

_You._ "Blue soft serve!"


	6. INDIGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! Badder than ever~ hahahaha it's been so long since I updated this fic. I'm sorry for being like this. Anyway, thank you for all those who keep on cheering me on for this fic. We are only a chapter away from the last one.
> 
> Brought to you by my foolishness and sucking at timeline management, here is Chapter VI: Indigo

"I can't do this," she murmured enough for Suwa to hear and make his heart tugged in pain.

He looked at her and her restless eyes that were so worried and brimmed with tears. He wanted to hold her if it were not just for the cast wrapped around his arms.

"What…" he searched for her gaze, trying to catch her if ever she decided to lift up her head and look at him. But to no avail she did not, she just kept on looking anywhere but him. "What do you mean?" He shifted his position to a more comfortable one; he wanted to keep on looking at her.

"Maybe we should stop being together?" She sounded so unsure of what she was suggesting.

"No." His answer was firm and curt.

She shook her head; the tears already found their way out. "Every game, I see you getting hurt. Getting bruises or getting sprained. And here I am? I can only look at you and be the pathetic person that I am. I can't even help you drink your water because I get all clumsy. And maybe other people are more suited for you?"

"Hey," he whispered, reaching for her face with his uninjured arm. He brushed the curtain of hair that was covering her face, "Did I ever say that I need a nurse?"

"No."

"A babysitter?"

"No."

"See? I only need you, Ami. So, please, stop this," his voice quivered and that caused Ami to look at him, to know what kind of expression did she cause him to have.

"I love you," Suwa smiled when he could finally look at his girlfriend in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ami bit her lower lip before smiling at the man before her. "I love you, too."

* * *

_Suwa had the ball; they were only a minute away from qualifying to the pre-finals of the inter-high, he tried to dribble past their opponents making sure that the ball stayed on their team.  
_

_25 seconds and he could already feel the joy of finally bringing the trophy home to their school. He was trying his very best to avoid player no. 24 of the opposing team when he did not see another player on his right which caused him to trip over, falling head first on the field. His fall led to the other two players to stumble and land on the then-getting-up Suwa, the last thing he knew was he felt a throbbing pain coming from his right arm and blacking out._

* * *

" _The doctor said three months maximum for his arm to heal."_

 _It was Kakeru's voice that Suwa heard first when he finally got back to his senses. He decided to remain in his position while listening to the conversation around him. Knowing that his arm would take three months to heal did not bother him,_ as long as not my feet then I'm good.

_"The coach said just to let him rest for four months," again, it was Kakeru.  
_

Oh, right, what happened to the game?  _Suwa thought to himself._

" _We need Suwa for the start of the semi-finals, you know that Kakeru," Aki was there, too._

Yes, we got in!  _Suwa smiled to himself while he did a celebratory dance inside his head – cannot do that with a painful arm._

_"I know but we do not want an injured Suwa running around the field, do we?" Kakeru was getting irritated with the thought that it was Suwa who got injured and not him – he was supposed to guard Suwa while his best friend guarded the ball, but he got distracted by the idea that it was only a few seconds left.  
_

_Suwa heard the collective grunt of the people inside the room, must be his teammates. He wanted to get sad, too, but he kept on remembering that they were finally on the top eight of the season and that kept him from being frustrated about his condition.  
_

_The door was opened and closed with a silent thud, Suwa thought that they all left when suddenly he felt a presence next to him._

" _I'm sorry, Ami-chan," Kakeru said in a small voice._

_"Why are you sorry, Kakeru-san? It's not your fault," Ami's voice was so understanding but Suwa felt that something was not right with her.  
_

" _I'll make sure that Suwa will not have to work too much after he get released from the hospital so that he can get better faster."_

_Ami giggled, "Thank you, Kakeru-san. Please do look after Suwa."_

* * *

"Do you remember when you first said that you like me?"

She almost choked on her pineapple juice when Suwa suddenly asked the question out of the blue. She wiped some of the fluid that got spilled on her shirt and shyly looked up to the expectant Suwa.

"No," she teased, getting back to her pineapple.

"What?" He pouted. "No fair, I remember clearly every single time I said that I like you and I love you. And of course, how you blushed every time." He laughed when she flicked the back of his hand in embarrassment.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes.

"I love you," he uttered while earnestly gazing into her orbs.

"You're too random," she tried to avoid his heated gaze.

"I love you so much," Suwa repeated, now closer to her ears.

She felt conscious of him when his lips touched her earlobe. Ami felt all the blood rushed to her cheeks; the sight made Suwa want to tease her more.

"So very much. I love you to the point that I want you all to myself," his face was so close to hers that she can see clearly the twinkle on his eyes. The gaze that held onto her orbs now shifted its focus to her lips, and Ami gulped when Suwa gave her a look he has not shown her yet.

"Can I kiss you?" His voice was hoarse.

Ami could only nod and next thing she knew Suwa's lips were already on hers. The kiss felt innocent and was slow at first as if they were still trying to know each other, but, when Ami tried following what Suwa was doing that gave the boy the signal to further it up. He licked her lower lip which earned him a gasp that he took as an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

The rain outside Suwa's room had gotten stronger just as strong as what the both of them have been feeling that moment.

Suwa pulled away from the kiss and looked straight into Ami's eyes. "Can you tell your parents that you will not be going home for tonight?"

She was confused at first, trying to decipher what he was saying but when she did her face turned red as an apple. She nodded and got out of the room.

Suwa sighed and rested his head on his bed thinking back on their kiss and how much he wanted Ami to himself.  _Since when did he get so greedy?_  He heard the door creaked and saw Ami with her phone clasped between her hands.

"What did they say?" Suwa got up from the floor and walked his way towards her.

"Uhm," she averted her eyes when she saw that he was coming onto her with his eyes locked on hers.

"Hmm," he stopped in front of her, reached for her face and cupped her cheeks.

"Said that…" her face has gotten a deep shade of red.

"That?" He patiently asked as he slowly leaned in for a kiss.

She gulped and closed her eyes, felt a peck on her lips. She waited for a longer kiss, but she waited for nothing, when she opened her eyes she saw Suwa smiling down at her.

"That?"

"We should…"

"Hmm?"

He gave her another kiss.  _God, he loves this girl_.

"Use protection."

He stopped midway from kissing her, blinked once or twice, then looked at her for confirmation. When she could not look him in the eyes, he knew that she was really told so. He chuckled.

"We'll do," he promised and leaned in for another kiss – this time longer and deeper.

* * *

 _After the date at the amusement park, Suwa and Ami had been hanging out a lot – at school during weekdays and anywhere during weekends. They have been going out on_ friendly dates,  _as Ami labeled them_.

_And that frustrated Suwa. He wanted to tell her that them going out and hanging out was not just friendly for him – that he was taking her out as a guy would for a woman he loves.  
_

_The friendly dates irked Ami. People kept on saying that they were now basically – dating. But she had not heard anything such the case from the man himself. She would love to call it romantic dates – one that was between a boyfriend and a girlfriend, but she did not want to assume yet._

_"Suwa-senpai has a girlfriend now," a first-year student wailed on the corner of the shoe lockers.  
_

_"What?" The friend was taken aback, sounded shocked and hurt.  
_

Who?  _Ami asked herself; she felt a pang pierced right through her heart._

" _Naho-senpai?" The friend guessed, sounded so unsure._

" _Ami-senpai."_

Eh? Me?  _Ami wanted to listen to the conversation more, but her brother called for her attention to walk faster as they have a lot of things to do._  Why would they think I'm Suwa-kun's girlfriend?  _But deep inside her she felt relieved that it was not anyone else – and quite happy that it was her._

_"The boxes are labeled as to which shelves they belong to, so the only thing you need to do is put them in their proper places," Junpei instructed her to her chore as they walked towards the science laboratory. "I'm quite busy with examination preparations, so I asked someone to help you with the task," he told her as he opened the door to the lab.  
_

" _Suwa-kun, found you a partner," her brother looked over his shoulder to look at her and gave her the most annoying smirk ever._

" _Oh, class rep!" Suwa's smile widened when he saw that Ami was the one that Junpei-sensei got as his partner in the cleaning._

" _Hi," Ami said sheepishly as he tried to pinch the side of her brother._

" _Thank me later," he whispered to her ears and left._

_After her brother left, there was a bit of silence before Suwa motioned for her to come closer so that they could finish their task faster. That made Ami sad, she wanted for their time to be longer but guessed that the other party thought of otherwise.  
_

_She picked up a box and started working at a fast pace, trying to do the task efficiently and quickly. Ami finished with one box in just five minutes, and she was onto another one when she almost slipped from a piece of wet towel.  
_

" _Got you," Suwa wrapped his arms around her frame to catch her._

" _Thank you," Ami said curtly._ What am I being so annoying for?  _She hated herself for being so annoyingly weak especially when it comes to Suwa._

" _Are you mad at me?"_

_She stopped midway from placing a cylinder on the shelf. "No," she turned around and smiled, quite bitterly, at him._

" _You are," he concluded after he saw her smile._

" _Not at you," she admitted._

" _Myself."_

" _Why?"_

_She put down the box of cylinders and mortar-and-pestles. "For being annoying. And weak."_

" _What do you mean?"_

_"When it comes to you, Suwa-kun, I get so annoying and weak. I'm supposed to be strong and independent, but whenever I'm with you, I act like I'm some shoujo female lead and I hate it."  
_

_He did not say anything._

" _Just like earlier, I heard some students gossiping about you getting a girlfriend – I know you don't have one." She assured him that she did not believe any of the rumor when she saw that he was about to say something, maybe defend himself._

" _I got irritated, though. I did not want anyone to be your girlfriend."_

" _Why?"_

_She looked at the floor and picked up the box once again, "Nothing. Let's get back to work."_

" _Why?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _Ami, why don't you want me to have a girlfriend?"_

" _Because I like you."_

_Silence._

" _I like you, too."_


End file.
